ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Just Like Old Times
The 21th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Time Patrol ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Storm / Ororo Munroe ** Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner ** Black Panther / T’Challa Supporting Characters * Noir Avengers ** Sergeant America / Steve Rogers (first full appearance) ** Spider-Man / Detective Peter Parker ** Gangsters of S.M.A.S.H. *** Joe Fixit / Bruce Banner *** Thunderbolt / Thaddeus Ross (first appearance) *** A-Bombadier / Ricky Jones (first appearance) * Mary Jane Watson Villains * HYDRA ** Sebastian Shaw ** Hammerhead / Joseph Lorenzini ** Mister Negative / Martin Li (first appearance) Other Characters * Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (voice only) * J. Jonah Jameson (mentioned only) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Captain America and his patrol (consisting of Falcon, Redwing, Iron Phoenix, Black Cat, Iron Fist, Storm, Nightcrawler and Black Panther) travel through the Noir universe, where they set out to find the Tablet piece for the Time Stone. As they follow the Tablet’s signal, they encounter an older version of Mary Jane Watson, who has become the newest Daily Bugle reporter after J. Jonah Jameson was exposed by Spider-Man for selling information for HYDRA and arrested, witnessing a destructive battle between the Gangsters of S.M.A.S.H. (the Noir version of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.) and Hammerhead’s Henchmen. Hammerhead and his goons eventually wreak havoc enough to cause an Hotel Building to collapse with innocent people in there. Joe Fixit (the Hulk’s counterpart) attempts to keep the building from collapsing as the falling debris threatens the lives of Mary Jane and the citizens she is trying to save. Just as Fixit is near to lose his grip, Captain America and his group rush in and help him. Captain America, Black Cat, Black Panther and Iron Fist escort Mary Jane the citizens to safety while Falcon, Iron Phoenix and Storm make the building stable enough to keep it from collapsing while Nightcrawler and Redwing pursue and capture Hammerhead and his goons. As the villains are taken to custody, the Patrol has a talk with Fixit and Mary Jane, who inform them that their world’s Avengers have been recently battling criminals who are working to become the next force of HYDRA since the first one led by Red Skull has been neutralized by U.S.A. forces led by Captain America’s counterpart Sergeant America. The group encounters this world’s Avengers, consisting of this world’s Spider-Man as well as Sergeant America and Fixit (both admitting they were aware of their arrival not only because their Spider-Man spoke about them, but also because they saw the portal they would come from). After some talk, they are alerted by other reporters that Sebastian Shaw (who is the mastermind behind criminals’ attempt to be the New HYDRA) is using “what appears to be some sort of artifact with Infinity Power”, to which they discover that Shaw has the Tablet piece. The two teams set out to confront the villains while Mary Jane stays to monitor their activities and keep in contact with them. They arrive in Chinatown, where they confront Shaw, who is planning to use the Tablet piece to create Mutant Clones and use them to become the next force of HYDRA, and fight him. During the fight, Shaw summons Martin Li a.k.a. Mister Negative, an metahuman member of Hammerhead’s gang with electric abilities. Just as both Hammerhead, who had quickly escaped capture, and Mister Negative fail in battle, an ill-tempered Shaw absorbs and drains the two off their powers and becomes more a powerful living force. While the rest of the Patrol and the Noir Avengers battle the Mutant Clone Army, Captain America, Sergeant America, Fixit and Black Panther battle Shaw himself. Just as the villain proves to be a powerful opponent who cannot be defeated so easily, Mary Jane contacts Falcon and Spider-Man and has them both direct to an power draining machine which uses a duplicate of the Tablet Piece as its source. Falcon programs the machine to target Shaw while Storm charges it. Spider-Man fires the weapon at Shaw, who is separated from the Tablet Piece and rendered weak and powerless, allowing the heroes to finish their fight. As the villains are taken to jail, the members of the Patrol share more respectful banters with the Noir Avengers while Spider-Man proposes Mary Jane’s hand in marriage, which she accepts. Captain America connects the Tablet Piece with the Time Stone and informs Madame Web to their successful mission as Madame Web transports them back to their home world. As they are carried back to their world, Captain America confesses himself pleased to have experienced a world which would remind him of his old times in WWII and is hopeful to experience the same in his world one day. "To Be Continued..." Continuity Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of The Infinity Saga, Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Next Episodes * The story continues directly in the series finale [[The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe|''Part 3: Avengers Universe]]. '''Notes' Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time